Club Lucky
by xAnGeLx337
Summary: story about bulma and vegeta with vegeta the heir to capsule corp
1. one

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Please Review at the end of the chapter and any constructive criticism would be appreciated!!!!!!!!!!

Club Lucky

"Watch out before we crash," the blue haired woman in the front seat said talking to the driver.

"Don't worry Honey we're fine." He said reassuringly.

The woman turned to the back to look at the bundle of joy in the back seat. The woman's face not recognizable. The next thing anyone knew the car was flipped ten times completely crunched. Before blacking out the woman tried reaching for the bundle.

"Bu….l…ma"

"Aaaaaaah," Bulma woke up in a cold sweat she looked up and while calming her breath she laid back down.

"That dream…..that woman.."

She rolled over to check her alarm clock.

5:24am

I'll just get up and get ready for work.

She got up and walked over to her closet and rummaged through her clothes.

I wonder what I would be doing right now if I knew who my parent's were If they even wanted me. They must not have she'd been living in a orphanage since she was to. Worked at the Café and Club since she was 14. Hoping to make money and find them

"Fat Chance," she whispered on the verge of tears. "Aah, Hell I'm just working the bar until this afternoon. I'll just bring tonight's clothes to change into." She finally decided.

She lazily yawned and she raised her arms, curled her toes and a nice long cat like stretch. Then she finally decided on a red tank and a pair of ripped jeans.

Hey they work

She was soon showered, dressed and then she was in her kitchen rummaging for food.

.:Sigh:.

"I'll just grab something at the coffee shop."

She grabbed her bag and walked to the front closet grabbed her boots. She stopped and looked around unsatisfied about her life. Something is missing. She just shrugged the thought off. I'll stop by Chi on the way out

Then she was out the door heading down to the apartment below her. She pulled out her spare key and walked in she looked around chi's bright cheery apartment she walked in the kitchen and wrote a note to Chi telling her she's already at work. She posted up on the fridge next to some old picture. She picked two up. Maybe this is what I'm missing One was of Chi and Goku on there first date. The other one of Chi and her parents.

Just Maybe

As she was leaving walking to the door she then noticed the clothes Chi and Goku were wearing the night before strolled all over the floor leading to the bedroom.

.:Chuckle:.

I'll wake them up

She thought as she walked out she slammed the door so loud making sure the late lovers in the bed were fully awake.

.:Walking to the Coffee Shop:.

"Hmmmmm……Hold on….to…. me love…" Bulma hummed all the way down the street until reaching the coffee shop. Walking through the doors she remember the first two years she came here Bernie the owner said she was to young for coffee well she had only been 14. He only let her have Apple cider, hot cocoa, and milk will do for her because she was a growing girl was his excuse. She giggled at the thought only the last three she was "allowed" by Bernie to have coffee but she always just ended up with one of the top three.

"Hey, Bernard what's the word of the day," Bulma walked in greeting him with a bright cheery smile.

"Not much Blue, Your working to hard I see," he said with fatherly concern. "The bags under your eyes give you away."

"I'm fine Bernard don't worry about me," she sighed. "What's my work schedule for this week?" She was the waitress, cashier, or singer part time at Bernard's Coffee house. Then two blocks away was the club where she was a full time waitress, dancer, singer, and her favorite working the bar she had less of a chance getting groped back there.

"Blue take Monday off you look tired and look like you need a day off. I can manage at least one day without you."

"Why Bernard then what would I do when I'm supposed to be here all day you know that's the only day off from the club I get and it's the only day I work a full day here. Besides all day what am I going to do knowing that I'm supposed to be here bothering you," she said with mischief in her eyes.

"Well then you'll just come in a few hours late in those hours you will sleep have free time enjoy some life. God forbid you go shopping and spend some of this money you bust your but for and you don't need most of it. So its final," he said in a tone that she growned to no as no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Fine Bernie," his nickname she uses to show she's aggravated and the one he just hated being called.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" handing her regular toasted cream cheese bagel, and her hot cocoa with extra cocoa and marshmallows the way she loved her cocoa.

"Thanks Bern.." he shot her a warning glare "ard."

"Seeya ya later Bernie!" she said while running and laughing out of the shop.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!!"

Bulma heard almost all the way down the street when she stopped running. She laughed as she took the short cut to the club.

My first fic hope you guys like to early in the morning for mistakes. My goal before I update with the next chap is 3-5 nice long reviews. Tell me what you guys liked and didn't like tear my horrible writing apart it will just make me want to update faster and better. It'll help me feel better about my writing if you tell me what I am doing wrong.


	2. two

Thanks for those who reviewed I hope to have more and I'm really gonna work on this over the holidays!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own……yet

Buffy walks through the entrance of the club and spots Goku!!!

"Hey Goku how did ya sleep?"

"Fine until we heard this loud door slam,"he eyed her.

"Wasn't me,"she was caught.

"Don't even get me started" he paused "Donuts oh let me have some you ow me"

"I know that's why I picked up a whole extra large box just for you."before she could say another word the box was out of her hand and half of the contents in Goku's mouth.

"Well … not even a thanks"

"Tfado had fka donuts."he mumbled putting another donut in his mouth.

"Where's Chi?"

He pointed towards the back.

"CHI CHI GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Chi walks in from the back.

"What do you want person who slams door and wakes loving friends up?"

"Because we needed to get here to meet the new owner." She said innocently to get her butt out of the rath called chi. "Do ya now anything?"

"Well since you now lost the club he's dad sold it to you'll never guess who?"

"Who?"

"Not gonna tell you."

"What Chi please tell me?"

"No."

Bulma picked up a lemon filled donut from the box Goku didn't now about.

"Come on Chi I'll make it worth it." Waving the donut in her face.

"Well if you put it that way with half of you tips tonight then it's a deal."

"Deal." She handed over the donut.

"So spill I'm dieing in anticipation."

"Ve…geta Ouji."

"No way ."

"Yes Way"

"Well he isn't coming this morning I just got the phone call he is sending is assistant over to tell us what is gonna change and stay then get us all ready for club lucky to be a million dollar club also not to open up and wait till the guy gets here."

"Oh"

"What oh there is no oh when we are going to make it big here?"

"Changes chi what if he like fires us?"

"Oh"

"Yeah now oh don't worry if he does I get Goku to take him out?"

"Take who out?"Goku came up from behind them.

"The" They bursted out laughing Goku had Jelly on half the side of his face.

"What so funny? Stop laughing Hey Hey"

"Well this looks like a fun group," a new voice came from a little bald man from the door.

"Yes can we help you?" Bulma stood up straightening her shirt.

"I'm Krillin Mr. Ouji's personal assistant he is very sad he could not make this meeting."

Yeah I bet Bulma rolled her eyes "Well I'm Bulma nice to meet you and this is Chi me and her are the bartenders and dancers and this is Goku he is the bouncer?"

"There is only three of you?"

"No there is another dancer / waitress 18 she works a odd shift so she isn't here to much."

"Four of you that will not do at all."

"WHAT?" Bulma hovered over the shorter man.

"Well Vegeta also bought that closed diner next door and his going to renovate and making this club bigger and the four will not be enough oh please don't hurt."

She smiled at the scared little man. " Oh oh k that would be nice so what do we do while the club is being renovated?"

"Well since you girls are head dancers here you get to pick a few more girls and have to take dance class for the new styles we want to bring to this club." He looked around jotting notes down.

"What about me?" Goku spoke up.

"Well you will be the head bouncer so you will need someone else so find them and just work out and get buffer to scare the drunks?"

"OK"

"Will we be getting paid more?" Chichi thought of.

"Certainly at least 2 or 3 times of what you have now really can't believe you worked for so much less."

"I'm sorry mister big shot assistant but we were perfectly content and happy"

"Especially you Bulma I still can't believe your after you old boss….um Yamcha yes attacked you."

"I was here before he bought this bar and I told I'm still going to be here long after he's gone." Bulma glared at the shorted man.

"Sorry to bring up a sore subject."

"Well anyway how long well this fix up take."

"About a week or so the dance studio is about three blocks away and the person you should ask for is Akiko she is the head dancer and owner there she work you hard."

"Fine…well meet back here next Friday morning then?"

"No lunch set up practice then ready you'll need all of the new people hired within 2 weeks."

"What is the dress standards?"

"There is none and …"He grabbed a 3 envelopes from his pocket. "This is the clothes money you will need for all the different themes will be having the first one is a exotic jungle theme so be ready by Friday for that then money for you Goku to get workout time and whatnot then some badass looking clothes."

"Yeah and some good food," Goku whispered.

"So here lunch Friday good."

"YEAH" the three said in unison.

When krilin left they opened up the envelopes and there eyes I'm popped out of there head it was about 2 years salary almost.

Bulma grabbed her things and got chi and goku they sadly looked around and left knowing nothing will really be the same.

"Blue lets go shopping." Chi chimed in to shake up there sad departure.

"Lets go."

Well how do you like it so far please review I get all warm in fuzzy inside. Tell me what you think should happen needs some ideas. Well thanks.


End file.
